Antoine Daniel et le Patron Garou
by Hirondelle Agricole
Summary: Leur rencontre enfin dévoilée...


Dédicace à Noix de Cajouille et Docteur Saucisse A.K.A Joss. :3

=^w^= ~

* * *

Un pack de Heineken à la main, titubant et s'époumonant dans les obscures ruelles de la capitale, Antoine se dirigeait avec peine en direction de l'appartement de son cher et tendre connard. Certes, son état pitoyable jouerait en sa défaveur, mais après tout, qui refuserait de venir en aide à un loyal ami? Après quelques poteaux heurtés, deux insultes lâchées à l'encontre d'une innocente barrière dont l'unique erreur fut de se retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et de multiples chutes dues à de perfides trottoirs, le vidéaste atteignit sa destination, tout en poussant un long et perturbant cri de soulagement semblable à un gémissement en plein coït. Il était trois heures du matin, mais qu'importe ; égoïstement stupide, il pressa une bonne quarantaine de fois l'interrupteur usé situé en face d'une étiquette où se trouvait griffonné en lettres cursives, telle l'écriture d'un jeune enfant discipliné de C.P, "Sommet." Voyant que ses appels désespérés demeuraient sans réponse, il...continua simplement son impolie besogne, persévérant dans toute son âme. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure d'essai intempestif ponctué d'envie urinaires pressantes, la voix d'un jeune homme embrumé par la fatigue se fit entendre à travers les petits trous noirs de la plaque métallique.

"Vous êtes bien chez monsieur François Hollande, président de la république française.

\- O-Oh jjjje, balbutia Antoine. P-Pardon monsieur Hollande je pensais m-me rendre chez un ami! Toutes mes condoléances.

\- T'es sale éméché mon pote.

\- Monsieur Holland-de?! Je suis votre...ami?!"

Sur ces sages paroles, le dénommé Sommet ouvrit la porte et recueillit son hôte impromptu qui eut bien du mal à gravir les quelques étages menant à son habitation. Seulement, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il avait entendu son comparse atteindre le pallier, sans toutefois le voir débarquer ivre mort dans son salon. Dans un soupir d'exaspération profonde, il ouvrit finalement la porte.

"Éh bah! s'écria Antoine, une once de déception dans la voix. V-Vous m'avez fait poireauter pluuuuuusieurs minutes devant votre maison.

\- Y'avait un cale-porte exprès pour que tu puisses rentrer. Imbécile.

\- Oh, hé. Hein. Vous êtes p-peut-être le président mais moi j'fais des millioooons de vues. Hihi.

\- T'es torché grave quand même. Et t'as encore de la bibine.

\- Y'a que les b-beaufs qui disent bibine m'sieur Hollande.

\- JE SUIS PAS? FRANÇOIS HOLLANDE? NOM DE DIEU?!

\- Ah o-oui, se corrigea Antoine. Coucou M-Mathieu. uwu"

Cette douce et apaisante discussion (non) mena les deux copains au sofa de la pièce principale. Le touffu déposa avec difficulté le pack de bières sur la table basse et agita son bras engourdi par le poids du liquide alcoolisé. Ou bien parce-qu'il s'était assis dessus dans les transports, probablement. Oui, sur son propre bras.

"Allez, dis-moi tout bro, fit Mathieu en décapsulant une bouteille de ce nectar divin. Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à boire comme un trou cette nuit? Et tout seul.

\- Euh baaaaaah. J-Je sais pas, répondit avec simplicité l'autre. Juste. Pour le fun. Deux points trois.

\- Hein.

\- :3"

Le plus petit se désaltéra.

"T'as de la chance que je sois resté sur le PC cette nuit. Trou de balle, rajouta-t-il.

\- Mathieu, je veux de toi."

Le concerné, respectivement: se décala de quelques centimètres, chuta, roula sur la moquette puis se renversa de la bière sur le torse.

"Wow euh, l'escalade fut rapide."

Antoine hocha silencieusement la tête. Il se leva brusquement et se rapprocha, à mi-chemin entre la sensualité et la barbarie, de son ami.

"Antoine, t'as trop bu, l'avertit Mathieu.

\- Mais je croyais que le patron aimait la s-"

Mathieu émit un cri horrible digne du plus performant des castrats, et s'abrita derrière l'arbre à chat de son fidèle matou qui pionçait la tête littéralement dans la gamelle à pâté. Soudainement, alors qu'il était en proie à un tumulte intérieur incontrôlable, il jeta un regard furtif sur la voûte étoilée qui était tombée sur Paris. Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'était l'astre lunaire qui brillait de mille feux ; une parfaite pleine lune. Alors, Antoine laissa échapper un gasp spectaculaire.

"L-Le...LE PATRON GAROU!"

Il fila se refugier dans le placard à biscuit -autant lier l'utile à l'agréable-, et s'y enferma à quadruple tour. Un fort sentiment d'angoisse envahit son petit corps et le secoua de multiples spasmes. Contre sa volonté, il se mit à engloutir tous les Pépitos© se trouvant autour de lui -c'était une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba miniature- en éructant par intermittence.

"Bite..."

Antoine cessa tout mouvement, percevant les appels du Patron Garou, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Une goutte de sueur dégoulina le long de son doux faciès velu et vint s'écraser sur le froid bois du placard à gateaux.

"Couille..."

À partir de ce moment précis, un bruit étrange, semblable à un sifflement de cocotte-minute, émanait continuellement de l'antre sucrée.

"SPERME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", sexe-clama-t-il d'une voix rauque, tout en arrachant son t-shirt.

Puis, plus rien. Silence radio. Inquiétant, silence radio.

"À la pêche aux moules-moules-moules, j'y suis allé maman. Je veux tes deux boules-boules-boules dans mes cinq doigts maintenant."

Antoine sortit en panique de sa cachette d'infortune et vint heurter l'entrejambe du Patron qui se tenait vraisemblablement devant, patientant sagement que son compagnon refasse surface.

"Le Patron Garou! répéta le touffu.

\- Tu veux pas changer de disque, gamin.

Le plus grand se racla la gorge, puis reprit, d'une voix plus sensuelle et attendrie:

"Le...Patron Garou. ;)"

En guise de réponse, Mathieu lui offrit un sourire gingival très perturbant. Antoine se mit à le fixer dans le blanc des yeux, muet, tout en passant sa langue aussi rose que de la rosette sur ses lèvres humides. Il se pinça afin de réprimer ses pulsions malsaines.

"Arrête de me reluquer comme ça ou je t'encule, gamin."

Il ajusta ses lunettes noires -comme celles de Thomas Cyrix- sur son petit nez fin, et ricana. Une lueur d'espoir illumina les pupilles pétillantes d'Antoine, qui avait attendu ce moment depuis tant d'années. Il joignit ses mains.

Tout à coup, ils subirent tout deux une mort subite. Rest In Prout.


End file.
